


Alpha Hal

by BookDragon13



Category: Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Hal Carter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: My first Alpha/Beta/Omega fic
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Alpha Hal

Hal could smell her scent from a mile away. Fresh cut grass combined with chocolate chip cookies. The absolute innocence of her scent is what got to him. It reminded Hal of happier days in his childhood, before his father went to jail and his mother died.

That’s what she made him feel-happy. No other omega had ever made Hal feel like that. Hal was half in love with her already. But he was worried now. His rut was about to start, and Hal didn’t want her around him when he was in rut. She’d be too tempting, and he didn’t want to force anything, or himself, on her. Not when he didn’t know how she felt about him.

~~~~~~

Hal had been avoiding you. It hurt, especially since you’d considered him a friend. Or maybe it hurt because you have a crush on the handsome alpha. It didn’t matter either way, it still felt the same. But you had a plan to get Hal to talk to you again. Maybe even get him to see you as more than a friend.

You went on a baking spree-bread, brownies, cookies, pie. Then you put it all in a picnic basket before putting on your favorite sundress and heels. Your hair was curled softly, and you put the finishing touches on your makeup, ending it with a red lipstick. It wasn’t long before you were on your way to Hal’s place.

As you got closer to Hal’s, you could smell it. The scent of pine trees and s’mores was strong. Suddenly, you felt slick sliding down your thighs. A cramp hit you right before you could knock on Hal’s door. What was happening? You slumped against the doorway, feeling weak. The basket dropped to the ground.

The door opened, revealing Hal on the other side. “What’re you doing here, doll?”

“Wanted… noticed you avoiding me and…” You pointed at the picnic basket, panting and unable to form full sentences. Another cramp hit you and you whimpered. “Hal… please!”

Hal picked you up along with the basket and brought you inside. He set you down on a soft bed, nested with blankets and pillows that smelled like him. “You shouldn’t have come, darlin’. But there’s not much we can do now, especially with your heat hitting you like this.”

You looked up at him. “My heat?” A shock and a thrill went through you. This was your first heat. You’d heard stories about an omega’s first heat brought on by their mate…

He nodded. “Probably reacting to my rut. It’ll be hard, but I can stay in another room while we ride this out.”

“No!” Hal rocked back at the vehemency in that single word. “No,” you said, much softer now. “It’s my first heat, Hal. You’re my mate. Besides, even if you weren’t, I’d want you to help me through this.”

For a second, Hal just stood there, processing your words. Then before you could blink he was on top of you, kissing you as if it were a lifeline he was just thrown. You melted into the kiss, just as desperate for the connection, your hands going up to thread through Hal’s hair. While your cramps didn’t completely go away, they were eased by the kiss, the possession you felt from Hal.

“Omega, my omega,” Hal growled. “I’m not gonna be able to go easy on ya, doll. An alpha in rut is strong, and it’s your first heat.”

You moaned. “I may be sore by the end of this, but I know I want you, Alpha. You can make love to me later, right now I just wanna be fucked and knotted by you.” Hal nodded in response.

Hal quickly put two fingers in your pussy, rubbing across your g-spot. You gasped, an electric feeling going through your body. As Hal continued to rub that spot, you could feel your orgasm getting ready to crash. A whimper escaped your lips as you whited out from the pleasure coursing through you. Hal was kissing you again, pulling his fingers out from you.

“So beautiful when you cum, Omega. I can’t believe I’m the one who gets to see it!”

Hal kissed your forehead as he placed the head of his cock against you. “Are you ready for me, darlin’?”

You nodded. “I’ve been ready, please!”

A whimper escaped your lips as Hal pushed into you. He felt so big, so thick, that you felt satisfied in ways that nothing else could make do. When Hal had gone all the way in, he stopped to let you adjust. But you squirmed, trying to get him to move.

Hal growled as he felt your movement-it felt too good and he wanted to savor this first time as much as he could. Grabbing your hands and placing them above your head, Hal caged you.

“Stop moving, Omega, or this is gonna be over a lot faster than either of us would like.”

Once you stopped squirming, Hal started thrusting in and out. The drag of his cock felt so good, and each push in hit you in just the right spot that you couldn’t help the sounds that escaped. Hal was only encouraged by your moans and whimpers, going faster and harder. You swore you could see stars from how good you felt.

It wasn’t long before Hal’s knot began to swell, catching on your entrance. A couple thrusts and the two of you were locked in place. Hal humped against you, rubbing against your clit. The new feeling had you rolling your eyes back in pleasure. When your orgasm hit you, Hal felt you squeeze his cock, causing him to cum as well.

As the two of you came down from your highs, Hal kissed you again. “It looks like you’re stuck with me, darlin’.”

You chuckled at his pun. “As long as it’s you I’m stuck with, I don’t mind at all.”


End file.
